1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf tee setter, and more particularly, to an apparatus used in conjunction with golf tees and a practice mat to place a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the United States. Not only is this activity already widespread, but the number of golfers continue to grow due to popularity of the sports caused by high stake games televised on televisions.
The sport of golf is typically played on a course consisting typically of eighteen holes. A set of clubs is used to strike a golf ball in each hole. Each hole has a tee box which defines a starting location of that hole in which a golfer places a golf ball and swings a golf club to strike the ball towards a designated green. Before striking the golf ball, the golfer first places a tee into the ground and then places a golf ball on the convex surface of the tee. Upon a proper impact of the golf ball with a club, the tee will either eject from the ground due to the impact of the club. In some instances, the impact of the club breaks the tee into two pieces rendering the tee unusable.
Typically, prior to playing on a golf course, golfers practice their swing in golf driving ranges which are equipped with artificial practice mats and rubber tees. The condition of the rubbers tees, such as their heights, varies among practice mats, and thus does not render optimum practicing condition for golfers. As a result, a golfer must adapt to such a condition to practice golf swings. For example, if a golfer desires a higher tee, such condition cannot be provided with a rubber tee, because its height is fixed for the particular practice mat. The reverse is also true if the golfer desires a lower tee. In addition, the condition of teeing off from a real tee, which is typically made of wood, cannot be emulated with a rubber tee.
In addition, existing rubber tees are fixed in height and are easily damaged when golf club heads hit golf balls. Also, rubber tees produce severe friction force against a golf ball because of a large contact surface area on the golf ball.
Further, conventional rubber tees are installed in the practice mat from the bottom. In other words, the practice mat must be lifted up first and then the rubber tee must be pushed in from the bottom of the practice mat. The weight of the practice mat make this task unnecessarily cumbersome.